


Victor

by Trillian_Astra



Series: may the odds be ever in your favour [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Hunger Games fusion/crossover ficlet. This one is doubly an AU, I suppose, because it takes place in a version of Westeros in which Robert's Rebellion failed and Aerys is still King. And vindictive. So in this AU the Games are punishment for the Houses that rebelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor

They find her covered in blood, her face streaked with dirt, crouched over the body of the recently deceased male tribute from House Frey.

She pushes golden hair away from her face and glares at the knights in front of her.

"It is over, Lady Cersei. You are the victor."

She takes a moment to process that information. And suddenly, the warrior who survived the last few days is gone, and she is the girl again.

"I can go… home?" She says in a whisper, thinking of Jaime and Casterly Rock.

They tell her that yes, she can go home, and they bring her back to the Red Keep, where she is bathed and dressed in her finery (red and gold, naturally). Then she is brought before King Aerys and crowned as Victor. There are balls and feasts after that, but she attends only half-heartedly. She has brought honour to her house, she has done just what she and Jaime were trained to do, but somehow it seems less glorious than she imagined it.


End file.
